1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless services. More particularly, it relates to voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and location based services, specifically automated location determination to support location based VoIP E911 wireless services.
2. Background of the Related Art
The FCC has mandated that all wireless phones must be able to dial 9-1-1, even if other service is denied. FIG. 6 shows conventional elements relating to routing of an E911 call from a cell phone.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 6, a conventional wireless carrier's mobile switching center (MSC) 502 contacts a Mobile Positioning Center (MPC) 504 to ascertain proper routing of an E911 call, The MPC 504 responds with routing information and the MSC 502 then routes the call to the correct PSAP 208. The MPC 504 stores the caller's call-back number and location in a dynamic database and relays that information to the PSAP 208 at the appropriate time.
Wireless telephones initially communicated with base stations using long range wireless communications technologies, e.g., TDMA, CDMA, GSM, etc. As technologies advanced, communication technologies moved to voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) communications technologies. More recently, wireless fidelity (WiFi) and similar hot spot access points to the Internet have permitted wireless access to VoIP type communications technologies.
Location based services provide a location of a wireless device. Technologies have been developed for locating with some accuracy users of traditional TDMA, COMA and GSM networks. However, providing the location of an Internet user, e.g., communicating using VoIP technology, is significantly more challenging, especially if the Internet user is a wireless user.
There is a need for improved apparatus and techniques for providing location of a user in a LAN wireless network, e.g., a WiFi network.